


Mieux Vaut Tard Que Jamais

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animagus, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Red String of Fate, Red Thread of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur would say it was a curse, but his mother always called his abilities a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mieux Vaut Tard Que Jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Title translation: Late Is Worth More Than Never (Literal translation. It means the same as "Better Late than Never" in French)
> 
> This has been a long time coming. I have never really been satisfied enough with the story to post it until now. 
> 
> Things you should know about the Aura: Usually, people have one or two dominating colors (strong points) in their Aura. These colors (or their Auric pairs) will be most likely their favorite colors. In addition to dominant colors, the Aura reflects thoughts, feelings and desires, which appear like "flashes", "clouds" or "flames", usually further away from the head. For example a flash of orange in the Aura indicates a thought or desire to exercise power and control. Orange as a dominant color is a sign of power and general ability to control people. Quickly changing "flashes" indicate quickly changing thoughts.
> 
> See the end of this for the rest of the notes on colors, etc, as to avoid spoilers :)

Arthur would say it was a curse, but his mother always called his “abilities” a gift. The first time he realized he had any ability was when he was four. He was sitting with his mother in the ice cream parlor by their home, enjoying his favorite mint chocolate chip flavor. He had looked up and it was like suddenly, the world was sharper in color. His mother had this soft glow about her, a green like color that almost leaned towards the yellow side of the scale. Arthur frowned, glancing between her and the girl working the counter, who glowed orange. His mother had asked what was wrong and he responded with his own innocent question, “Mommy, why do you glow green and she glows orange? And what’s that red thread?”

Arthur’s mother froze, staring at her son in shock. She took him home quickly and told him she would explain one day but to never mention the colors out loud to anyone but mommy. She finally began to explain it, however slowly, when Arthur turned six. She sat him down on his sixth birthday and asked if the colors were still there. He had said yes but that hers was changing each day. That it was getting lighter, leaning towards the white side of the scale. She explained slowly that Arthur was seeing Auras, the natural life force behind everyone, and that he was to keep acknowledging and observing them. She told Arthur that the red string on his pinky finger was to connect him to his soulmate, who he would one day meet. Who he was meant to love.

Arthur understood and began to keep a journal of everyone he met and what his or her Aura was. Each year he would start a new moleskin, that he carried everywhere with him, and simply write their name and their color. As years went by and people’s Auras changed, Arthur began to slowly see his ability as a curse. His friends would fade from innocent and joyful oranges into browns, which meant they had dark secrets and personalities. When he figured out white was the sign of disease, it was too late and his mother’s cancer was already in stage four. He would say he hated his gift but at least it allowed him to know she was truly happy the day she died.

* * *

The first time Arthur met Mal and Dom Cobb, he was in college. They accepted him openly and didn’t question it when he mentioned seeing Auras. He noted they had their red threads, connecting each other, and silently thanked the universe that they found their soulmate. Dom’s aura was a deep and rich blue, signaling that Dom could survive on his own and was a capable protector. That he was a balanced and relaxed person, able to sustain life and protect others. The first time he saw Mal, Arthur noted she was a wonderful shade of orange. He smiled at that, knowing that it meant she was uplifting and a sign of a true power. However, after their experiences in limbo, Arthur regretfully had to change her color in his moleskin to gray. He mentioned to Dom the first sign of change, noticing her orange slowly fading as she faded.

The day she turned gray, Arthur cried. Gray meant she was consumed by dark thoughts, rather than the spurts of clouds that once would appear in her Aura. That she had unclear intentions and a dark personality, consumed by her negative thoughts. Arthur openly wept as he told Dom too, and Dom did not accept it at first. That night Mal jumped from her hotel window and when Arthur got the call from Dom, he abandoned everything to take off with Dom to Europe. Dom would later admit that he accepted her turning gray the first time Arthur told him, but he never really could get over it. Sometimes Arthur saw gray in Dom's Aura, but it was always fleeting so Arthur tried to ignore it.

* * *

The first time Arthur met Eames, Arthur realized his red thread was attached to Eames’ and it made him stop breathing for a moment. He spent his whole life searching and Eames had to come along at the worst possible time. Arthur knew, Eames was everything that Arthur wasn't and everything he needed. The balance to his overly precise personality. Eames was vivacious and rambunctious. He had an Aura unlike any Arthur had ever seen before, which drew Arthur in at first. It was a blend of purple, turquoise, and a bright yellow. It indicated a spiritual side along with a personality capable of projection and influencing others, while still being free and full of inner joy. Arthur watched Eames glance down to their pinkies and frowned, tilting his head at him a bit. Eames smiled, offering his hand that the red thread had been attached to, “Pleasure to meet you darling, I’m Eames. Just Eames, for now.”

“A-Arthur,” Arthur had never stuttered before when meeting someone. However, as he reached his own hand with the red thread attached out to shake Eames’ own, he felt a small spark course through him. Eames tilted his head, staring down at their hands a moment before stepping away, “Quite a grip you got there, love.”

“Yeah,” Arthur muttered, stepping away from Eames. He glanced down to the thread pooling on the ground before taking off to work. Dom watched him curiously, approaching once Eames left to grab a coffee a few hours later, “So…what color was he?”

Dom had fallen into a deep blue, not unlike the ocean depths. His Aura was tainted with sulfur, a mustard like color. It signaled his anger and lack of ease, making Arthur uncomfortable and desire to see that once richly blue Aura again. He cleared his throat, after getting lost in thought a moment, and glanced down to his research, “He was…almost like a rainbow. He had one of the most unique and beautiful Auras I’ve ever seen, Dom. And there is something he isn’t telling us. He has purple. I’m the only person I’ve ever met with a purple tint to their Aura…”

“Meaning…he could have the sight too?”

“No…something…something different. He was turquoise too, meaning he has a powerful influence over others,” Arthur paused, turning his thoughts over a moment before continuing, “He…I think, because it would make sense why he’s such a flawless forger, that he is a shape shifter. He can’t shift into humans on the conscious level like he can in the subconscious, but he would be able to shift into an animal at will. An animagus, if you will.”

“Like in Harry Potter?” Dom questioned, squinting at Arthur. Arthur sighed, frustrated sounding, as he rolled his eyes, “We discussed how she had the gift, right Dom? Because everything in those books except for the werewolves portion is technically true. You are aware of this, right?”

“I know, I just know it riles you up,” Dom laughed, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur would not have a chance to find out as Eames left the second the job ended, before Arthur could even wake up fully.

* * *

The next time they met was the Fischer job. Arthur sensed him before he saw him, a side-effect from the red threads meeting over four years before. Ariadne had been sitting across from him, her bright green and yellow Aura nearly blinding Arthur. She was a healer and a teacher, with a yellow halo to signal it. When Arthur asked her what she knew of magic and the earth’s true life force, Ariadne just smirked and mentioned offhandedly that she really enjoyed how purple infused well into Arthur’s usually blue and pink Aura. Though the pink was a fleeting color, it signaled that Arthur had reached spiritual and material balance in his life. Ari made a noise of discontent, looking at Arthur’s thread before following her gaze to where Arthur knew Eames had stood.

Arthur turned around in his seat, staring at Eames with a concentrated gaze. Eames’ Aura was different, lacking the yellow it once held. Instead, his yellow was replaced with hints of sulfur, making Arthur’s heart ache painfully. Eames was hurting, and it caused Arthur to feel uneasy.

* * *

The entire job went off better than they expected when they were under. When they entered the airport, Arthur took Eames’ hand into his own and led him out to where he had a car waiting. Eames followed, though he looked confused, and watched Arthur carefully. They sat in silence on the drive to Arthur’s home in Culver City. After a thirty-minute ride, the car pulled to a stop in front of a gated home. Arthur got out, Eames following after him slowly and with a hesitant look. Arthur smiled softly, a look rather foreign to him in the recent years, “I think, Eames, we need to have a chat over some tea. If you would like to leave after, you can take my Audi and I won’t even think about reporting it as stolen. Consider it a gift of sorts.”

Eames nodded, grabbing his bag and Arthur’s from the trunk of the car. Arthur paid the driver, tipping him well as he did. He stepped away, making his way to his front gate to enter his code. The gate slid open quietly, much to Arthur’s delight, and he began to lead Eames up towards his home. He let them in; glad to see his housekeeping had been there in the last week. Arthur motioned to the sitting room in the front of the home, continuing on towards his kitchen, “I’m going to grab something to drink. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Arthur took only a few minutes to grab a bottle of brandy and two glasses before heading into the sitting room. He offered Eames a glass, smiling at the nervous look Eames presented. Arthur fell into the chair across from him, pouring himself a glass of brandy before offering the bottle over to Eames. Eames took it with a nod, pouring his own glass as he did. Arthur cleared his throat after a moment, catching Eames attention with a smile, “I have a hypothesis and need you to tell me if I am wrong.”

“Alright…I admit, I’m a bit confused…but on with it love.”

“I think you’re an animagus I just cannot figure out what your animal is.”

Eames spit out the sip of brandy he had taken, staring at Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur blinked at him, not saying a word as he stared at Eames. He waited a few moments before speaking again, continuing slowly as he did, “I…Ever since I was a child, I have been able to see Auras…I can see the purple and turquoise blending, so that is what I chose to assume. Though, you were once yellow too you now show…it’s called sulfur, but it’s a mustard like color. It means you’re uneasy and angry or in pain.”

“S’pain,” Eames mumbled, glancing away from Arthur’s stare for a moment before he continued, “I…I am an animagus. I just haven’t…look, we are rare Arthur and because of it, we are hunted ya see? The military especially wants us to use us, since we morph into animals that could be useful.”

“Do you…well, do you mind if I ask what you are?”

“I’m a European Red Fox,” Eames muttered, glancing away once more as he did, “I just haven’t shifted in, god, it’s had to have been four or so bloody years. Haven’t felt safe enough, yeah? Can’t shift and then have nowhere to hide, and I’ve been on the run since I left the job we met on. Military got some prices on my head alive or dead so they can test an animagus.”

“Eames…what….you are really purple. There is something else you can do or see…what is it?”

“I see the thread, yeah? That soddin’ red thread of fate myth. I see that.”

“So…you see what I see then?” Arthur smirked as Eames’ eyes widened, reaching over to twine their pinkies together, “You see that these fingers have been attached, and that I have been waiting my whole life to figure out who was at the other end? That when I shook your hand, you felt that spark…”

“ _Arthur_ ,” Eames sighed his name, as though it was a relief, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare into Arthur’s own eyes, “Can I change? Please? It’s been so bloody long and I’ve been losing my mind since I can’t change. I know I can trust you darling, please…”

“Eames,” Arthur smiled over at Eames, reaching over to squeeze both of Eames’ hands, “You can change as much as you like around me and I will always protect you.”

Eames groaned, his eyes rolling back as he suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a rather large fox in his place. Arthur watched in awe as the fox blinked, shaking it’s head at first before his body shook to let his suit slide off into the chair he was sitting upon. Eames was larger than Arthur expected, being about two feet high while standing and appearing to be three when sitting. He was broad and rather fluffy, a typical red fox, but had Eames’ bright blue-gray eyes instead of the usual yellow you would see.

Eames hopped off the chair gracefully, sitting in front of Arthur with a tilt of the head. Arthur stood slowly, moving to kneel in front of Eames so that he was eye to eye with him. He reached a hand out slowly, not sure how Eames would react, only to receive a friendly head-butt and small lick on his palm. Arthur laughed companionably, scratching at Eames’ head behind his ears. Eames mewled happily and Arthur let it cross his mind that yes, he could get use to this.

* * *

Eames didn’t change back for five days. He finally changed back on the sixth day, halfway through the day when Arthur was sitting in the drawing room with Eames curled up next to him on the sofa. Arthur was running his hands through Eames’ fur when suddenly, a soft pop signaled that there was instead a man underneath his hand. Arthur smiled and without looking up from his book, pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over Eames. Eames sat up, rearranging himself so that he had it wrapped around his waist instead of just draping on him. Arthur put his bookmark into his novel, setting it on the coffee table in front of them before looking over to Eames again.

Eames was staring at him with something akin to wonder, the sulfur in his aura completely gone. Arthur smiled at him, reaching a hand up to rest against Eames’ neck. He glanced down at Eames’ body, taking in the taut muscles and tattoos that were always hidden underneath the suits Eames wore. Glancing back up to Eames’ face, he took in how the eyes he had become so familiar with seeing were shining with wonder and curiosity. Experimentally, Arthur scratched his nail in the hair right behind Eames’ ear, making Eames’ eyes slip shut as he let a soft sigh and groan escape simultaneously.

Arthur smirked, leaning up to press his lips tightly against Eames’ own. Eames laughed into the kiss, reaching his own hands up to tangle into Arthur’s hair. Eames pulled away first, letting his forehead rest against Arthur’s. Arthur took in a deep breath, watching as Eames’ eyes slowly fluttered open. Eames sighed once more, his breath ghosting across Arthur’s lips delicately, “I…love you have to understand, I haven’t done that in years. I have never felt so comfortable in my other form…”

“Eames, according to the myths, you are my soulmate. We are tied for life. You can stay and do that whenever you need. No more running. No more hiding,” Arthur closed his eyes, tracing small circles into the nape of Eames’ neck, “I’ve been tracking you for four years to make sure you were still alive and okay, Eames. I’m not letting you go that easy.”

“I never understood, honestly,” Eames laughed, shaking his head as he did, “I didn’t get what this pull we had was my entire life. Why we had these red threads and why some chose to ignore that pull. But when I shook your hand and saw you had the other end of my thread, I couldn’t help it. I knew I had to keep you around. I checked in as best as I could, under my limited and hasty circumstances. But you have to bloody know. I have never felt comfortable enough to change in front of anyone but my parents. You have to have felt the pull. My parents knew but they died too early for me to understand it well. Please, Arthur, don’t make me go now.”

“Eames, you will never have to leave again if you do not want to. You can change when you please. Do what you please. Eames, you are my soulmate. I have felt an admiration and love for you since the moment we shook hands. Though it wasn't consciously done, I loved you enough to track you all over the world Eames.”

Eames didn’t have to respond. Instead, he shifted back into his fox form and curled up in Arthur’s lap. Arthur just smiled at him, grabbing his book once more and returning to his reading as his free hand tangled itself into Eames’ fur once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS](http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a143/iwantamanrug/Fox_study_6_zps85345975.jpg) is a European Red Fox and how I imagine Eames, only with blue-gray eyes.
> 
> Below is the best summary I've found of the Aura colors;
> 
> Meaning of Colors of the Aura 
> 
> Purple: indicates spiritual thoughts. Purple is never a strong point in the Aura. It appears only as temporary "clouds" and "flames", indicating truly spiritual thoughts.
> 
> Blue: Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy. People with blue strong point in their Aura are relaxed, balanced and feel ready to live in a cave and survive. They are born survivors. Blue thought is a thought about relaxing the nerve system to achieve the balance of the mind or a thought about surviving.
> 
> Turquoise: indicates dynamic quality of being, highly energized personality, capable of projection, influencing other people. People with turquoise strong point in their Aura can do many things simultaneously and are good organizers. They feel bored when forced to concentrate on one thing.
> 
> Green: restful, modifying energy, natural healing ability. All natural healers should have it. People with a green strong point in their Auras are natural healers. The stronger the green Aura, the better the healer. They also love gardening and usually have a "green hand" - anything grows for them. Being in a presence of a person with a strong and green Aura is a very peaceful and restful experience. Green thought indicates a restful state and healing.
> 
> Yellow: joy, freedom, non-attachment, freeing or releasing vital forces. People who glow yellow are full of inner joy, very generous and not attached to anything. Yellow halo around the head: high spiritual development. A signature of a spiritual teacher.
> 
> Orange: uplifting and absorbing. Inspiring. A sign of power. Ability and/or desire to control people. When orange becomes a strong point, it usually contributes to a yellow halo, which then becomes gold, indicating not only a spiritual teacher, but a powerful spiritual teacher, someone capable of demonstrating his/her unique abilities. Orange thought is a thought about exercising power or a desire to control people.
> 
> Red: materialistic thoughts, thoughts about the physical body. Predominantly red Aura indicates materialistically oriented person.
> 
> Pink (=purple+red): love (in a spiritual sense). To obtain a clean pink, you need to mix the purple (the highest frequency we perceive) with red (the lowest frequency). Pink Aura indicates that the person achieved a perfect balance between spiritual awareness and the material existence. The most advanced people have not only a yellow halo around the head (a permanent strong point in the Aura) but also a large pink Aura extending further away. 
> 
> Meaning of Dirty colors:  
> (These appear as clouds or dark mist in the Aura)
> 
> Brown: unsettling, distracting, materialistic, negating spirituality.
> 
> Gray: dark thoughts, depressing thoughts, unclear intentions, presence of a dark side of personality.
> 
> Sulfur (the same color of a mustard): pain or lack of ease, anger
> 
> White: serious disease, artificial stimulation (drugs). White color is like a noise, rather than a set of harmonious tones (monochromatic colors). It is impossible to "tune" the noise to an orchestra playing harmonious music, hence the white Aura indicates a lack of harmony in the body and mind. Several hours before the death, the Aura becomes white, and greatly increases in intensity.


End file.
